Rise above Supernatural
by blackmoon FierceGods 15
Summary: Kenshin Hikaru was just a normal boy that new about the supernatural and tried to live a normal life with all his friends. But that was all taken from him when all of his closest friends betrayed him and even his siblings as well. Now will he to take revenge on all those who have betrayed him or will his heart be mended to slowly forgive. Other slight crossovers power and weapons
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL HATRED**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Come on sweetie were going to miss the hot warm summer day for the beach if you keep your snoozy self up their all day". A beautiful feminine voice said up the stairs of a nice and beautiful house which belonged to a stunning woman with lily white skin, ebony black hair, beautiful dark green eyes and an amazing body and this beauties name was aiko hikaru loving mother and wife.

"I'll be down in a minute mooommmm". A young boy moaned and shouted from down the stairs which belonged to a young boy who was an 8 year old with pale white skin but not enough to make him look like a vampire, also with eyes that were a silver stone color, and his hair was was midnight black with blue tints at each end and this was young child was kenshin Hikaru who right now was currently getting dressed for their families big Lake day they have every weekend. As soon as he finished getting dressed he walked down stairs where he was then soon greeted by his parents.

"Morning son how'd you sleep". His father asked and he blessed with a well built body but not like a construction worker more like a athlete swimmer and he had Cole black eyes with gray silver hair and a kind smile that would make women's knees start to tremble and his name was kenta Hikaru.

"I slept good dad and I can't wait to get the day started today so we can have so much fun". The young boy said happily as he went to go sit down on the table and his mother handed him his break fast and started eating until he noticed two people were missing. "Hey mom where are -". His sentence was then soon immediately stopped as the front door was then slammed open with two figures running into the kitchen and stopped there.

"Hey mom, hey dad, hey little bro". The two figures said happily in unison.

These two figures were none other than my elder siblings kiyoko Hikaru and kiyoshi Hikaru the eldest children of my parents and both born on the same day, year, and month and each took more of our parents look than I did and we're both 10 years old . First was my sister kiyoko who had taken a lot after my mother with her long flowing ebony black hair and green eyes though they were a shade lighter than mom's. Next was kiyoshi who had an impressive body for his age and silver hair with onyx eyes with a face that looks like it was chiseled by angels.

Kenshin then soon stopped eating and looked up and smiled at them and said. "Morning you guys where did you guys go anyways". I asked curiously and went back to eating and looked at them waiting for an answer.

They were then handed there food by mom and sat down at the table and started eating and then they soon said. "We were just packing up the stuff for our family lake weekend so we wouldn't have to wait to long". Kiyoko said to me with her usual kind face, voice, and heart. I smiled at that.

Now for those of you wondering what is going on we are the Hikaru family. We live out in the middle of the wood's. My family had decided to move out here since they thought it would be better for some reason. Right now we are currently getting packed for our family Lake weekend which was invented by me of course and I don't know why but I always was the one who came up with all the great ideas and inventions in the house, well, besides my mom and dad of course.

"So kenshin how have you grayfia, jasmine, valeria, jessibell, yasaka, tiamat, sarah, kuroka, and your other friend been doing". My mom said with a teasing tone in her voice as she finished cooking and came to sit down at the table while looking at me curiosly .

That's Right our family knew about the supernatural and our family was well respected for some reason and our parents said they would tell us when they were older. We had actually met with all the factions last year. But during the time when we were going to visit the underworld I noticed people fighting and a war going on and my parent's told me to stay away but I didn't listen and went over there and I saw a bunch of devil's fighting each other and saw a bunch of houses were being burned and looked around until I noticed one of the Burning houses have a figure in it so I kicked the door down and went inside and saw a beautiful sixteen year old with silver hair knocked unconscious and so I picked her up and took her out of the building before it collapsed. Next thing I knew I heard someone yelling at me and I saw it was my family with a group of other devil's and they asked me if I was okay and I told them I was fine until my parents grounded me for a month with my brother and sister saying "oooohhhh" much to my embarrassment but then the girl woke up and looked at us with fear until I reassured her everything was okay and the devil's told me she was a criminal and she had to be killed as they started drawing their weapons which brought her fear back ten fold but I wasn't going to let them and convinced the devil's that she could be let live and for some reason I was quite knowledgeable even though I was seven and had finally got them to budge with the help of my parents and she was given a home and taken good care of and we had become close friends along with this kid named sirzechs who my family had intended to meet with his family.

Next we had planned on meeting the governor of the fallen angels azazel but my mom kept saying not to let him corrupt us which we were all confused by but we all just guessed it had something to do with being a fallen angel . When we got to grigori we want inside this large mansion and we want inside where we were then soon greeted by fallen angels and our parents told us to wait outside as they went inside some room with a man with golden bangs and twelve angel wings inside and as we waited outside and hanged out until I noticed a teenage girl with back hair and violet eyes watching us I then went over there to talk to her and I found out her sister had been kidnapped but no one would help her saying she only caused trouble for the fallen angel and she asked for my help and of course I said yes and when we were looking around trying to find her I noticed she was being beaten up by other fallen angels so I yelled at them and I told them I was going to tell azazel so they all scrammed before they could send the finishing blow so I went to go meet back up with the fallen angel girl and she gasped as she saw what happened to her sister and shouted "raynare" which I'm guessing was her name and I told her what happened and she immediately thanks me and I said it was no problem and she said her name was jasmine so after that day we became good friends though sometimes she would flirt with me much to my emmbarasment.

One day when me and my family were traveling in the underworld I saw a girl that looked about eleven with silver hair running and crying and I ran towards her and then soon she tripped but I caught her before she fell with her beautiful blue eyes and then soon comforted her and asked her what was wrong and at first felt unsure he said she could trust him with caringness and she then poured her feelings out to him. When she was fished he was downright furious at what her parents did to her and promised her he would let nothing like that to happen to her again and she looked at him with shock then happiness and they then soon hugged hint for what seemed like eternity. But that was then soon shot down as they then soon saw a man with similar features to valeria I believe she said her name was and valid told me it was her grandfather who made her parents hate her and I glared at him with hatred until valid told me how powerful he was. We were both frightened because he said he was going to kill both of us cause he said she wielded a sacred gear longinous which was called **Divine Dividing** which I don't know is and started walking foward until my parents came fom the tree's and then glared at rivesman I believe is what they called him and what his name was but I noticed when my parents came out he looked terrified and disappeared in a magic circle then I went up to ask my parents if she could stay with us and we both became saddened when they both said no but we brightened up when she said she could stay with azazel and my mom promised me that he wouldn't harm or do anything weird to vali as that is what I nicknamed her and she liked it and they also said azazel would be training her in how to use her power and I promised her I would talk and be there for her whenever she needed me and we hugged goodbye.

Jessibell I met when our family went to go meet the angel faction. When we got to heaven we saw beautiful gold gates that opened when when got near it opened. When then soon met by three people. One was a beautiful woman with curly golden blonde hair and a voluptuous figure and my parents said her name was Gabriel and right next to her was a feminine looking man with golden blonde hair as well as light green eyes and they said his name was Michael and they both had 12 golden angel wings. The third person made me an my brother blush as it was cute girl that was probably the same age as vali and she had golden blonde hair like the other two and light kind green kind eyes like michael and it turns out that it was Gabriels daughter jessibell who was a half breed of human and Angel with the father being a powerful exorcist and she was blushing when she spotted me and that only intensified my blush and the grown ups said "aaawww" as we both looked like tamatoes now. After that me and her hung out and we started to hang out and become good friends just like I did with valid and when I told her about It she said that was great but I could tell she was upset for some reason which confused me and when I told jessibell about valid she did the same thing vali did.

Then there was yasaka, we went all the way to kyoto just to meet the leader of the yokai faction and it was a man with light brown hair and green eyes and a woman with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes but the most striking feature out of both of them is that they both had fox ears and tails and they were the leaders of the yokai faction haru kyuubi and ayame kyuubi. My mom and dad went to go talk to them about a peace treaty. But it turns out was a bad time since it turns out there daughter had just been kidnapped and they kept saying how they should have focused on her and more guards protect her and taught her how to access the leyline whatever that was. Being naive and young I immediately left to go look for her in the streets of kyoto and when it was starting to feel hopeless I noticed some strange guy walking into a building and decided to go in there and see what was going on. When I got inside I noticed a bunch of other guys talking and each one of them looked like they were waiting for someone. I started looking around and spotted a teenage looking girl in a cage with a well developed figure for her age with golden blonde hair and matching eyes with Fox ears and tails. I immediately new this was haru and ayame's daughter so I then decided to distract the guards by smashing a window with a rock I saw on the ground and that all immediately rushed over their to see what was going on. I then went near the cage and opened it and she asked me who I am but I said there was no time and we started running as fast as we could out of there and I heard them right behind us and we ran even faster until we bumped into someone and they grabbed me and at first I thought it was the bad guys but it was just my mom and dad. Then the bad guys were behind us and they saw my parents and started sweating bullets and immediately surrendered which confused me. My parents scolded me saying how dangerous that was and I said I was sorry and they said all that matters was that I was alright. We then went back to meet the yokai leaders and they saw their daughter and immediately went over there to hug her and they thanked my parents profusely but they said it was all thanks to me which caused me to blush as they then thanked me and I said it was okay. We were then going to leave kyoto since we had made a peace treaty but before we left yasaka she said her name was came running to me and gave me a big hug and I hugged her back which caused "aaaawwws" from our families but my brother gave me narrowed eyes with a look of envy and me and yasaka became great friends.

The way tiamat and I met was actually a strange story. You see my father wanted to go to the familiar forest which confused me and my siblings but my mom seemed to know what this was about. After me and my family got their we were then greeted by some weird man who started rhyming saying he wanted to become a familiar master which felt strangely familiar to me and we all started to sweat drop. We were following dad while he was looking around at the strange creatures but while they were looking I saw this really cool bug that was glowing green and started to follow it and I got separated from my family. When the bug finally got away from me I then realized I had been separated from my family and cursed my luck. But then I noticed I was in a cave wind blows behind me and turned around slowly to see a large blue western dragon with a pained look on it's face and it kept writhing in pain so I went outside the cave and yelled out to my parent's begging them to come and then there was a flash of light and my family were here and they asked me if I was alright and I told them I was fine but to come quick inside the cave and both my parents said "tiamat" and I guess they knew who this dragon was but I told them to help her and at first they liked a little unsure until I got on my hands and knees and begged them and they said it was okay and that they would do it. My parents said they knew exactly what was going on but they didn't tell me for some reason and they told me and my siblings to wait outside. We kept on waiting and while my brother and sister were talking I was pacing wondering what was happening to tiamat and if she was okay. My parents had finally came out and I immediately started shooting at them with questions but they told me to calm down and come see for myself so I went inside to see the blue western dragon with its tail wrapped around a small baby dragon and I then soon realized that it was the child of this dragon. Tiamat had thanked my parents and that she was forever indebted to them but they said it was all thanks to me that this happened so she then thanked me and I said I was glad I did it and then she started changing and now she was a human woman with long blue hair, golden eyes and a figure most women would kill for and a bust that could rival future kuroka ( **not that he knows what she looks like in the future though** ) which caused us guys to blush and after that day tiamat became like a favorite aunt to me.

Sarah was a vampire who I met accidentally when I was looking around the forest the forest and spotted an injured girl with long flowing platinum blonde hair, Smooth creamy white skin, and beautiful red eyes, and looked around my age named Sarah tepes who was from the house of dhampir. When I found her injured and took her back to my house and when my parents saw her they immedieatly asked what happened and I said I did'nt know but I said she needed help quick so they took her to their room and started healing her which I did'nt know how they did but I was glad and stayed their watching her sleeping on the bed and waited their till she woke up and I fell asleep while waiting. When I woke up it was to a weird awakening because when I noticed a strange sensation on my neck and when I looked up it was that girl biting on my neck with a dreamy look on her face. I screamed which caused her to "eeeppp" and my parents came in and asked if everything was all right and I told them I was fine but sarah kept on apologizing and I said it was alright and she looked at me with a suprised face but I gave her a kind smile before asking what happened to her and at first she looked a little unsure kind of like vali but I told her it was alright and she could tell me anything and then soon cried and told me everything that happened to her and was pissed because her story was just like vali's and my parents were angry to so my parents said they were going to go back there and set them straight. At first sarah looked scared but I promised nothing was gonna happen to her so we then left over their and when my parents got their everyone had a look of awe and shock but they and I did'nt care as we went to go inside to talk to the leader and my parents set them straight and from their on out they treated sarah fairly and with kindness and we had become good friends.

Kuroka I had met When I saw there was a bunch of devils trying to kill her and her little sister so I used one of the smokebombs I invented to scare off giant animals and shot it at the devils Which put them at high alert and I used this distraction to grab them and took them back to my parents house but the devils immediatly followed and then one of them had grabbed me and he pulled out a blade and then reeled his elbow back and tried to thrust the knife into me and I told the girls to run which they did immediatly which I did feel a little insulted since they did leave me like that but I was glad they were safe and closed my eyes as I waited for the blade to come but I noticed the blade never came and I saw someone grab the devils wrist and looked up to see it was my dad and the devil looked like he was about to piss himself or even worse but My dad told the devil to leave now and they didn't think twice as the left at speed that could scare hermes for being fast. My father asked me what I was doing and I was about to answer until those two nekoshu's I believe their spcies were called came out of the bushes and the kuroka said how awesome that was. I then became good friends with them and my dad took them back to their parents( **this is before the nekosha and nekometa's were slaughtered by the devil's)** and they thanked me and I had become good friends with them and we hung out though like jasmine she would some times flirt with me which made me blush a lot.

So yeah over the years I had made a lot of friends and allies and we all stayed in contact a lot. I would always make sure to go visit them and see how they were doing and they said I was being a worry sport but I was just being an overprotective friend to them cause I wanted to make sure tey were alright. It was hard to believe 7 year old could make all these acomplishments. so yeah that's what happened but I would always notice my brother give me a look of envy but I just did my best to ignore it. But anyway back to the question my mom asked me.

"yeah mom they've been doing great and I really hope one day they could all meet each other so they can get to know each other better and we can all become great friends". I said with conviction hoping one day that could happen for all my friends and my mother gave me one of her loving smiles but my brother gave me another one of his looks of envy.

"im happy for you son and I hope that you can make your dream come true". My father said with a proud smile on his face and I smiled back.

"Well come on now we don't want to waste any more of the day now do we". My mother said with a happy tone.

"Yeah!". And my sibling said in a happy tone as set off to the lake which we usually walk to having a felling today was going to be a good day.

But little did we know that after this vacation was finished...

It was going to be the end of their family.

* * *

 **so yeah this is the second story I've ever wrote so tell me what you think about the first chapter and if there was anything I messed up on and I'll try to fix it**

 **So goodbye and ja NE**

 **Blackmoon fiercegods**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPERNATURAL BETRAYAL**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Come on kenshin you gonna keep us waiting all day". Kiyoko said with an exasperated tone as she was waiting for me along with the rest of my family.

"I'm coming already just give me a minute it's hard to get all this gunk off". Kenshin said with an annoyed tone as I kept trying to get all the gunk off from my body.

You see me and my family just went on our annual Lake day. We were having so much fun that my brother and sister decided to play "monkey in the middle" and since I'm the youngest I had to be the monkey and while we were playing my brother threw it so far I landed in a swamp puddle and I got gunk all over my body which made me look like some sort of swamp monster. So here I am trying to get all this gunk off my body. And as I was trying to get it all off I was about to pull a piece off until I felt nothing was there. Since I was washing my self off I looked at my reflection in the water only to see that I had no gunk on me and I was shocked at this and wondered what had just happened. I kept looking at my body until I heard kiyoko and kiyoshi calling me which started to irritate me and I forgot about what had happened and went over there.

"Dang Kenshin how long does it take you just to get rid of some gunk". My brother kyoshi said with an annoyed Tobe much to my own annoyance as well since it was his fault in the first place for me getting all this gunk on me. I was about to give him a piece of my mind until my parent's intervened

"Now now kyoshi you know it was you the reason that he got all that gunk on him in the first place so don't go blaming him for your mistake. My father said trying to calm us down before it escalated out of hand.

"You always take his side on everything when there's an argument between us". My brother muttered out but it was clearly distinguishable for the whole family to hear and I can clearly hear the envy in his tone as well as my parents.

"Now kyoshi you know I don't have favorites and I love you all equally just like your mother does and nothing will ever change that. My father said with conviction in his tone and my mother has the same love on her face to show that she agrees with father but my brother didn't look convinced at all in fact it only looks like it had increased.

"Yeah right you always take his side on everything and I'm the only one who ever gets in trouble all the time". My brother said with an upset tone and I look at him with a face of shock and rage. I'm the one who gets away with everything, he had to be joking. When ever he did something bad he would always blame it on me. How dare he say I'm the only one who gets in trouble. I was about to say something back until my sister intervened this time.

"Come on you guys can't we all just get along I mean we all just got back from Lake day so let's just try to have a calm and soothing way back please". My sister said with a pleading tone in her voice so me and kiyoshi stopped but not before he sent me a glare which caused me to look at him in shock since I should've been the one to do that and I wanted to say something but I knew that if I did it would restart the argument. So I just decided to have a calm mind until we got back to the house so I could calm my mind and have a soothing nap and wash all my worries away.

But when I got back it wouldn't be soothing nap like I thought it would be.

Instead I would wake up to... the pain of betrayal.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

when we got back me, my dad, and brother were busy putting the stuff we brought to the lake back in the shed and we all expected to hear mom call us back to dinner anytime soon. But we didn't hear mom call us for lunch instead we heard her screams of terror from across the forest. Me, my father, and my brother widened our eyes in shock at this and we all immediately rushed over there as fast as we could to see what had happened.

When we got there I saw my sister standing in one spot as if she had been frozen with terror and my mom was kneeling on the ground with her hand over her mouth with a look of dread in her eyes. We all then turned to look the direction they were facing it shocked me and my brother to the core.

Someone had completely destroyed our house and tore through it as if they were searching for something but that's not what I cared about right now. I was feeling boiling rage and hatred to whoever did this and they were going to pay dearly for what they had done.

"Who would do this dad I thought everybody liked us and you have never done a bad thing in your life, so why would they do this". I gave my brother a deadpanned expression since even I knew everyone did a wrong thing in their life no matter who they were even if they were family.

"I don't know son but whoever did this is going to brought to justice and with the help of our friend I'm sure will find the people that did this". My father said with complete seriousness in his tone and I was happy that he reminded me of all the friends we had and they would help us no matter what and would help us find the people responsible for this.

Oh how wrong I was in thinking that.

"I'm afraid we aren't going to be able to help you with that Kenta as we are the ones who did it in the first place". A familiar voice said behind us and that same tone I heard when we went to go visit the fallen angel leader who we had a peace treaty with.

"Azazel"...

We had all frozen like we were stuck in time as we all felt fear run up our spine. Slowly me, my father, and my mother turned around to see azazel only to be shocked by what we saw next before our eyes to the core.

There we not only saw azazel but Michael and sirzechs with an army of millions of angels, fallen angels, and devils which all looked and felt high class in power and we're all carrying a bunch of weapons with them. There was only one question going through my mind right now...

WHAT THE HE'LL WAS GOING ON HERE!

"What is the meaning of this Michael, azazel, and sirzechs I thought we had a peace agreement that we would work together to bring the supernatural in peace and not only that but have peace between the natural as well". My father said with a calm tone but anyone could tell he was pretty pissed at what was going on and I as well was feeling what my father was feeling and I was damn sure I was going to get some answers soon enough.

Michael then stepped forward and began to speak. "We are truly sorry about this kenta but you and your wife are to dangerous to be allowed to live". Michael said with an apologetic tone but we could tell that his word were final.

"What are you talking about we have done nothing to start a war with any of you we have even gave and taught you things tat would help your races get stronger in prosperity". My mother said as she finally got up and glared daggers at them all and she looked ready to kill a lot of people, but mainly Michael, sirzechs, and azazel.

"We know that and we thank you for it but realize something here you can't always trust those who you think are your friends can just be those with thoughts of their own and can see you as nothing but people who are just of great use to you and even though you have had feat times with them you must realise what the greater good is for you and there's a word to describe that". Sirzechs finally stopped speaking and we knew we weren't going to like what he was going to say next but my dad finally said. "What word is that gremory". My father said with a growl.

"It's actually lucien now and the word is...

Expendable.

Sirzechs had said without a hint of remorse in his voice and from looking at everyone else that all thought he was right to which almost drove me to the brink of exploding as they could all be so cruel.

That also drove my father to rage as he disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of the leaders of the supernatural and had his fist cocked back as he was about to deliver a punch but I was still to suprised at how he did that but I always did have my suspicion that there was something special about our parents since they knew about the supernatural but then I returned my attention back to my father and former best friend and as my father's fist was inches away from his face, suddenly there was a wall of ice that blocked my father's punch away from sirzechs face and I was shocked to see who had created the ice...

"GRAYFIA WHY THE HE'LL ARE YOU PROTECTING THIS MONSTER AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the girl I had saved and become my first best friend would protect this monster that betrayed me and my family.

"Because I love him that's why". Grayfia said sadly but firmly and when she said that it felt like time had frozen or more specifically I had been frozen in time and it felt like something had been torn out of my heart. I managed to croak out something. "W-what did you say.

She then soon looked at me sadly but firmly. "I said I love him and that's final".she said with conviction and she left no room for argument but I was not going to have any of that.

I then soon put up a brave front and said with all my might and anger. "What do you mean you love him, the devil's were going to kill you and he was one of the one responsible for the destruction of your clan and if I wasn't there you'd be dead and I was your first friend ever and you were mine so how can you do this to me especially after all the good times we had your going to leave me for him". I said with anger and I knew that some of the things I said weren't right but she needed to know all the things I did for her and what did this jerk give her that I didn't.

"I'm sorry kenshin but I love him and I care about you to but I just feel something special when I'm with him and we are having a child as well". Grayfia said confidently but I was to shocked by what she just told me at the fact that she loves someone else who is a traitor to me but to hear that she was having a child with him get torn apart even further.

"But I thought we had something special. I said solemnly

"We did but my feelings for sirzechs were even stronger and I'm sorry to tell you I love him more than I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you. I was on the brink of madness as she said that but then I managed to calm myself down and then soon said.

"I see".

"Sirzechs, grayfia you two have not only betrayed my trust but you have broken my son's heart as well prepare to die". My father said with calmness but there was clearly hatred in his voice and as he went for another attack he was suddenly stopped by 3 golden Spears of light but he brought up a golden shield much to my surprise as wondering how he did that. I then soon looked over to where the golden Spears had been shot from an saw that it was shot by Gabriel, Michael, and...

"...jessibell". I said solemnly as another person I held close to my heart had betrayed me and heart ripped even further to what it had before this.

"I'm sorry Kenshin but my family comes first no matter what and I really did love you but I must do what right and eliminate any possible threats... forgive me". She said sadly. And my heart went down even further at those words. My parents were obviously angry at them all and glared at them with hatred.

"You all know your not strong enough to beat me and my wife right and you know that so why don't you all just give up and I'll forgive this transgression but we won't help any of you anymore". My father said and the three leaders all had a look that knew that he was right but they didn't give up and it looked like they had hidden trick up their sleeve that looked like it could guarantee victory so my father said. "what have you done". He said in an dark tone.

They said nothing as sirzechs merely made a motion with his hand and what happened next shocked and broke my heart to the core as I saw what came behind their armies...

Every supernatural faction and being had come behind their armies looking ready to fight my parents but that only shocked me the thing that broke my heart was every single one of my closest friends were supporting them and while they all looked saddened that had a face that looks like they were ready to fight which broke my heart.

"Vali, kuroka, tiamat, jasmine, yasaka, ophis,( **yes his friends with ophis because they met somewhere and became friends which I don't feel like going into),** sarah... why.

They all gave their explenations saying that they needed to do it in order to help out themselves which made me realize how selfish they were.

"My children get behind me and hide for cover, actually here's something better". My father said as me my brother and sister were all immediately dragged to the same location and when were there suddenly a golden sphere surrounded us I was to heartbroken to be suprised but my brother and sister certainly were.

"I already know you put up teleportation barriers so I couldn't send them out but I will fight for my family as well as my wife and we will kill as many of you bastards as we can as I know it will be the last thing we do, you ready honey". My dad asked my mom and she said yes and got into a battle stance as well as my father and each of them started glowing with energy and the opposing side all released their power which means they were ready to fight as well and as soon as that happened...

All hell broke loose...literally.

* * *

Hours later

There were so many bodies on the ground each being of different species but mainly were Devils and the thing that horrified me and my siblings the most...

Our parents.

Due to our parents dieing the barrier lost its energy and once that had happened the supernatural had captured by them and right now they were thinking what to do with us.

"We'll have to cover this up for the next generation cause imagine them saying we lost so many of our own by humans, we'll call it the great War between the factions got it". Sirzechs said seriously as he saw the other leaders nod their heads as they couldn't let this information get out. The leaders all turned their attention towards us as we, we'll I prepared for what was gonna happen next.

"Now as for you three what to do what to do". Azazel said as he walked towards us and I simply glared at him and the other leaders with hate but they all simply ignored it and looked at my siblings who had a look of fear in their eyes and then Azazel looked at them with interest and then examined them until his eyes widened.

"I see...". He simply said.

"What is it azazel, what did you find". Michael said and they all looked at him with wonder at what he had found since he was one of the geniuses here.

"Kenta and his wife were smart because it appears that he and her sealed all of their weapons, spelks, and other thing they had created inside kiyoshi and kiyoko for them to use one day in order to help them out along their journey". Azazel said with interest in his voice and this caused all of our eyes to widen.

"Very well we shall take kiyoko since she has always been a good girl and she has always gotten along with us angels and I'm sure she'll agree with us to". Uriel said as he picked up the girl and gave her to Gabriel and she was to scared and shocked to argue.

"Very well we shall take kiyoshi since he has always peaked us Devils interest and I know he'll make a great warrior one day". Sirzechs said as he ordered the remaining Devils to pick up kibosh and they did what they were told.

The leaders then all turned their heads to me which I was still glaring hateful at all of them and Michael then asked." Is there anything special about him azazeI". Michael asked with curiosity.

"Sorry but it appears he was given nothing probably because he was the youngest out of his siblings so all we can do now is kill him since we all know he will come back for revenge". Azazel said casually as formed a light spear and the other leaders began charging their powers and they threw my parents right beside me and I looked at them with horror as they were dead.

"Goodbye deceased Hikaru family we promise to continue your legacy so rest in peace and goodbye". Azazel Michael and sirzechs said before we were destroyed from existence...

Or so they thought.

* * *

 **all right everyone so this is my second chapter and I hope everyone liked it and more will be explained in the next chapter goodbye and ja NE**

 **Blackmoon fierce gods author**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPERNATURAL VENGEANCE**

* * *

darkness...

That was all around me right now...

So many emotions were swirling around me right now like pain, anger, hated, sorrow, disgust, misery, sadness, but most of all...

 _ **Betrayal...**_

I would have never expected this to happen even in my worst nightmares and I actually wished it was one but even I knew that no nightmare could be this horrific or vivid.

It All happened so fast, one minute I was enjoying everything with my family next thing I know all my closest friends have betrayed me, and to me this is the worst pain that I could experience in my entire life and nothing could compare to it.

So here I lay to die with my parents corps and for some reason they took my brother and sister and I couldn't understand why due to how badly my body was injured, but then I realized that it didn't matter since I was going to die anyways.

This is not how I expected to die, in fact I doubt this is how anyone expect to die unless they are seriously messed up.

This felt wrong, I couldn't believe the death of me were going to be by the hands of my closest friends, it felt like someone had pierced through my chest and ripped my heart out and incinerated it with the hottest flames alive.

It was then I realised that you can't trust nobody, especially those you hold close to your heart, because those are the ones that can hurt you the most.

So now here l lay to die by my parents dead corps, and there was nothing I could do about it even though how badly I want to.

 _ **"but actually you can if you join me, young child".**_

who was that, was the thought racing through my mind right now cause it filled me with terror right now with its terrifying and ominous voice and it was in a whisper, and I was wondering who or what it was.

 _ **"young child I can help you and as of who I am that is not important right now but I will tell you if you accept the deal I am about to offer you tight now".**_

Now I know I may have just been a kid but I knew I was much smarter than the average kid and even adult, and I knew there was always a price to every deal and also the fact of how creepy this creature voice sounded.

 _ **"ahh that is one of the reasons I am offering you this deal and one of the things I love about you is because your so much better than all those other species out there and you have so much more potential than any other out there".**_

I could tell that this voice was trying to manipulate me cause of the words so I already knew it wanted something from me which made me have my guard up even more, but then again it's not like I could defend myself from it anyway due to how injured my body is thanks to those backstabbing assholes.

 _ **"Ahh I love it when you talk like that kenshin It gets me so excited and riled just to hear you say naughty word like that, but were getting off topic lets get back to the deal now shall we".**_

I couldn't help but shiver at the words this thing just said cause that sounded innapropriate and for some reason that sounded like something a woman said to a man which I didnt understand how I knew I just felt it and if that was what a woman said to a man did that mean this thing was a woman cause he could not tell due to the voice sounding so dark.

 _ **"How very astute of you kenshin cause I am in fact a woman kenshin and I would love for you to see what I really look like, Cause I would love to see the look on your face to see if its any different from any of the other men who have seen me before".**_

That had gotten me confused when she said that as I was wondering now what she might look like and what did she mean by other men I don't know why but for some reason I got a twitch of jealousy, I then soon tried supressing these emotions and focused back to the topic to why she was here...

The deal...

 _ **"Ahh yes kenshin thank you I was getting so off topic with my idiocy I apologize, Now the reason I want you hear is because I see potential that can stride towards greatness with the right push, and also give you vengeance towards those who have betrayed you and finally seek retribution for your families death, mmm, wouldn't you like that my little darling".**_

That is EXTREMELY tempting but am I really going to make a deal with someone that I don't even know just for revenge, although now that I think about how it happened all my pain and rage skyrocketed to what it was then before by 10 times now that I think about how it happened and all me and my parents did for them, and what do they do, they wait till were turned around and stab us in the back like any other heartless monster out there, so why shouldn't I accept this deal, after all its like they say...

An eye for an eye...

 _ **"You are so right my dear little kenshin** they **deserve everything they did to you and so much more and you know it, kenshin, please you can trust me".**_

I stiffened at those last words because those were the same words that all my friends have ever told me and I trusted them with all my heart and what do they do...

They kill me along with my parents and after all I did for them, but now this has taught me a valuable lesson in life.

 _ **"Oh and what might that be my darling, I am truly curious to know".**_

you can't trust no one, especially those you consider close to your heart, it leaves you weak, open, vuvulnerable... but now I've taken the blinders off, now I see for what the world truly is... a cycle of endless suffering.

 _ **"oh I love the new you better than the the old you, it gets me so riled up with anticipation for what your going to be like in the future... but we can talk more about that later, what I want to know is what you think about my deal, mmm".**_

Now if I were any other person I would have accepted that deal in an instant, but I'm not like everybody else, I actually thought about it, would my parents want this for me, to pursue nothing but vengeance and become a murderer, I realized that's what I wanted but is it what they wanted.

 _ **"oh come on kenshin you can't be serious, after everything that's happened your still going to be the good little boy your parents raised you out to be, your right in fact why don't we just forgive all those have wrongly betrayed you and let them off for all they did to you, huh, is that what you want kenshin, to shake it off like it was just some random shove".**_

I growled as this voice was starting to piss me off because I didn't say any of that shit, so she better stop going around like she think she knows how I'm feeling right now.

 _ **"aww what's a matter kenshin did I hurt your feelings little baby, maybe mommy and daddy will come here to make you feel better, oh wait that right there dead, and soon you will be to if you don't accept my deal, but then again you just want to be a good little boy and allow everyone to push you around and let them get away with it and you know why...**_

I was boiling with rage right about now because of all that Bullshit she was saying right now, and I didn't want to hear the crap she was saying now and I didn't want to hear what she was going to say next but I knew I was going to hear it no matter what.

 _ **"It's because you are weak and you know nothing vengeance and that is why your parents blessed kiyoko and kiyoshi instead of you, and that is why the devil and angels took them cause they saw the same potential which is why they are living like kings and Queens now and you'll do nothing because you are nothing more than a pathetic little brat who is barely seeing the world for what it truly is".**_

Now I was posed off to the extreme when she said that and I felt like I was going to explode from all this rage building up inside me, but I was also filled with confusion wondering what she was talking about when she said my brother and sister, because what did she mean living like kings.

 _ **"Ahh yes you don't know... well you see while your laying here dead your brother and sister are living like royalty being ifluenced by the supernatural to see the good side of them again, and like always they are taking it all like spoiled snobbs your brother more than your sister though if it makes you feel any better, my little darling".**_

when I heard those things I was filled with dread and horror, but then soon self denial entered my mind as I thought there was no way my siblings were like that even though they could act like that, and I was about to tell her to stop lying, but then images street entering my head and while those images entered my head horror and dread were reentering as well along with betrayal and rage...

 _ **"Yes Kenshin everything your seeing is true and no matter how much your emotions try to deny it your heart and mind know it's true."**_

My entire being couldn't take the images I was seeing as I felt like literally destroying myself as the images I saw were taking my rage beyond its point as the images I kept seeing were kiyoshi and kiyoko with the supernatural having fun, training, creating peace sttlements Etc. But the seen that hurt me the most of all was one image and no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't take my eyes off of it because of all of the negative emotions that were whirling around inside me right now, and the image was...

My _**OWN**_ brother was on some type of thrown with all my female friends surrounding him and they were...were...we're... _**PLEASURING HIM!**_

 _ **"Yes darling it's all true this is the fate of your brother and sister, and they hardly even mourned for your death and they let the supernatural get away with what they did and they didn't even try anything to bring you back, And those lady friends of yours don't even care and instead they just went straight to pleasuring your brother and your sister is even supporting this abomination and here you are lying dead, what do you have to say about that kenshin huh".**_

I felt something strange and foreign inside me, it felt dark and malevolent, but yet, it also felt like I want and needed it as I felt it inside my body, was it her, he wondered if she was the on causing this inside him, but for some reason he had a feeling that it wasn't her that was causing these dark emotions to spread around inside him, so the what was it.

 _ **"That is being caused by yourself my little darling, it is something everyone that everything has when they are truly wronged in the world, it is an feeling no person can escape no matter how hard they try, this feeling will help you strive towards greatness, it will help you rise against the supernatural, and in time, above it as well, what do you think about that little kenshin".**_

her word had felt so inspiring and passionate as well, and I could tell that she actually wanted me to succeed in life as well, even if it was for dark purposes, but is that really what I was feeling right now, is that what I really wanted, to seek revenge on those who I once considered to be my closest friends and family, I then soon thought about all the times we had together...

When we all went to the park in the supernatural world...

When we all started creating and playing new games to entertain ourselves...

..when we said that we would always love each other and be best friends no matter what...

A smile slowly started to cross my face as I remembered all those great times we had together as I had loved each and every moment of it.

 _ **"That is what you want to see my little darling, but like you said you must also face truth as well, so why don't we look down the dark road of memory lane shall we".**_

I was then soon hit with a bunch of painful memories, all the times kiyoko and kiyoshi would blame me for things I didn't do, my friends taking advantage of our friendship and making me do stuff, and then the worst of all...

 _ **The betrayal...**_

All my negative thoughts and emotions had returned at full force and now I wanted nothing more than to see them all suffer like I did and now I actually had an opportunity to have it, but the real question is will I take it, and more importantly, what is stopping me from doing it.

 _ **"I know what it is kenshin, it's tthe fact that you still care about them even after everything that they did to you and your parents, and no matter how much you want to deny that fact it is true, it is because you saw something in them that just isn't there,... but now you have a choice to make, you can either take your death lying down and let all those who wronged you and your parents get away like any other weakling, Or you can rise up before the supernatural and show them how dangerous your vengeance can truly be and live like something beyond a God, so what it going to be, my little darling".**_

After hearing everything she just said and the fact that there was nothing stopping me from doing it and all the pain they had all caused me and my parents and the betrayal of my closest friends and siblings the answer was complete clear to me now...

"I...want... _ **VENGEANCE!"**_

 _ **"You have no idea how much joy that feels me with kenshin, so then now that's out of the way let's get you out of the darkness now shall we, and see the expression on your face when you see what I really look like, and I'm pretty sure you would like that, and we can begin your training when you go up against the supernatural so they know who is in charge and truly the dominant being in the world, my little darling of course".**_

Soon the darkness around me slowly started to fade away, but I still knew that the darkness was all around me no matter how much I tried to ignore it. I then soon looked around and noticed that I was in some kind of luminous cave with jagged rocks and crystals all around me but the wall looked very smooth and there was a a waterfall in the back of me as I could here it's peaceful sound and I was laying down on the floor of the cave and when I opened my eyes, my banes were still covering them, but I could still see the Sapphire blue diamonds that glistened and sparkled at the top of the cave.

I then soon sat up and took a good look at my surroundings and was about to get up until I heard a soft melodic and angelic but still seductive voice.

 _ **"Ahh my little darling it's good to see your beautiful and handsome face again, but now you get to see what I look like now, so are you ready to have your mind blown, my little darling".**_

I then soon saw a figure coming out of the corner of the cave. What I saw would make practically any man weak in the knees... standing there was a stunningly gorgeous woman who was about 5'9 in height with a voluptuous figure with nice, large, and firm E cup breast and a nice plump juicy ass which would practically make any man crave for at least on of them along with plump blood red lips and a cute little button nose with porcelain skin and she had nice long silky black hair with violet sparkling eyes and still had a seductive look to them which would make any man mesmerized and had blood red nails, she was wearing a tight black and purple robe which showed off her amazing figure and a nice amount of cleavage and her nice long legs and she was wearing a beautiful purple tiara with ruby red gems inside them. All in all she actually looked like a goddess in the eyes of anyone.

...But I no longer cared for that anymore...

 _ **"So my little darling what do you think".**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Mmm I guess me showing you the true side of the world has changed you a bit more than I thought, so you have nothing you would like to say to me kenshin".**_

I then soon lifted my head up to look at her and the banes had spread apart from my eyes which now showed my new stone cold eyes to the world and how much now I have truly changed and that made her grow a large smile, but her appearance and her thoughts had no longer concerned me as I was looking at her.

The next thing I did was utter five simple words...

"When do we get started"

* * *

 **oohhh man I am back and thank you all for the patient wait cause now I am going to try to update my stories as soon as possible but now I know how all those authors feel when they have to write those long stories so I hoped you like this chapter and I'll try to make the next one as soon as possible later fans**

 **Blackmoon fiercegod out**


End file.
